Beyond the Edge
by Shimigitsu
Summary: A call from his cousin is what he bid to with and he had to meet with him in the appointed time at the train station. Time skipping it, Akihito met his half Ghoul cousin, Ken Kaneki. "Why..why is a Ghoul here!" Why is Kaneki connected to Mirai? What could this new destruction be? And why can't the two of them get along? Looks like Akihito has a lot to look after than the worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Akihito's POV...**

Those colorful sequence of days flows by gently in the soaring horizons above. The colors of red to violet, the rainbow goes far beyond, reflecting the seasons of colors in a glow of welcome in its wake. The tint of the bluish sky as I looked up at the opened window, felt so vast yet so distant. Birds fluttering down the city with its wings open, its either black nor white when I look as it flew.

Calm as it look even to make me think that everything is okay, but darkness is always at our heels. Following behind, ready to drag us down at any moments. Beyond the edge, what awaits us in the end of the rainbow? We'll never know for sure. But I wouldn't matter..

"Sempai?" Because she's here. The locks of her peach hair, citrine gold eyes and red glasses, right on the bridges of her small nose. The bespectacled beauty, I once lost, Mirai Kuriyama.

"Is there something troubling you?" her eyes glimmer towards mine. Eyes showing worry. I was uneasy but I forced myself to smile either way.

"Mmm" I shook my head, indicating a no in my actions. Assuring to her that I was okay.

"Hmm" she hummed, "okay.."

I smiled to this. I've never thought I'd seen the day, to see Kuriyama calmly watering her bonsai's again and for that, this is enough to make me happy already.

However, even to such a calming day, there's been an unidentified number of deaths lately. In the news, the majority voted on supernatural urban legends or some crazy serial murderers were behind this. But in our case, according to Hiroomi, states that another treacherous Youmu had enters the stage to have cause the massacre.

I turn to look at the Nase siblings, reading silently, however that's only Mitsuki. As for Hiroomi though, he's talking on the phone. I can deduct that it's about the previous case we had last month and even to this day, I still felt uneasy about it. Those horrible and painful memories.

In the wake of the disappearance of Izumi Nase, Hiroomi and Mitsuki's older sister, everything was turned against us as we met Miroku Fujima once again. And if that wasn't enough, Kuriyama has, not only suffered memory loss but was also turned into one as a possessed enemy. Trying our hardest to pass that situation, we fought nonetheless despite the worst disadvantage. I fought Kuriyama and as the others dealt with the rest.

The struggle was intense but hope was at our side, and finally, we defeated Miroku Fujima at his own game and after regenerating my stabbed wounds in all uncomfortable places, the madness had ceased its activity and everything was in its normal days.

But...

In a partial conclusion, Izumi-san along with Miroku Fujima are still missing to this day. Izumi vanish once more after being hospitalized and without a single evidence of Miroku's video, we can't be sure whether he's really dead or alive. Saying this, I should be on guard, if Miroku targets Kuriyama again. Or in this, I could also be the target again. Hiroomi was in the state of madness, almost in close of exploding. I can somehow understand his place, seeing him calling impatiently on his phone.

As for Kuriyama, she no longer had any memory of how she lived in those moments of her lost memory and the fight of the human shaped shadows. I slip a small smile. So far so less, that's good enough for me.

She remembered us, as is she never encountered any of it, along with the Beyond the Boundary. Continuing her life, in a replay, backing three years, in her usual routine. She continued making a living by hunting Youmus and taking her pictures as a model back at the studio.

I sighed to this thought, my mind bringing up troublesome memories. Somewhere in that memory were good but most are bad.

I huff a breath and looked out of the open window again. Honestly, I should take this thought behind me already. It's been a week already, and I shouldn't mind it anymore, much less, remind it and just forget all about it. But the thought wouldn't leave me.

I was troubled and anyone can tell if you heard me sigh, or how I look right at the window but I don't wanna burden them so I have to cage this feelings of mine. Point, tried to. I can see Kuriyama staring at me nervously and repeatedly.

Trying to entertain myself from this silent situation, before I could lay out a word to break the silence, my phone started to ring, vibrating inside my pocket. Huh, great timing, but I wonder who's calling me? At this time and day? It could be my mom.

This alarmed everyone as my ringtone rang a beeping tune. They turn towards me as I then pick out my phone and took the call.

"hello?" I said, waiting for a response. The voice on the other line, I smiled from its familiarity.

 **Mirai's POV...**

All of us overheard his conversation. I turn to see him talking on his phone, "oh hey! its been a while!" he cheerfully greeted, a happy tone humming in his words. I've never seen sempai this happy before, I wonder who is he talking to?

"Hows life in Tokyo?" He spoke, and this made us wonder.

 _Tokyo?_

Coming from his phone a mumbling tone replied. It looks like he got his answer, as I noticed him smiling in relief, "I see.." then the mumble continues. The mumbles are too hard to hear. I can't identify if sempai is talking to a boy or a girl.

"Your on holiday break?" He paused, as if trying to catch on, "No wait- you needed to stay?" He stood up, surprised from the topic. The mumbling continued once more and sempai's face turned slightly in the mix of embarrassment and utter shock.

"My mother said that? seriously?" His mother? I guess this person knows his mother then. But I can't help but question, could the person be his uncle or cousins? I've never met Sempai's close relatives before, aside from his mother.

"Damn. She didn't did what I think she did.." sempai claimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The mumble ceased then slowly answered out. From that, sempai slump in defeat.

"please don't say it.." Was it something unpleasant? "Im already in pain than I already am.."

In a sudden mood, as he released an exhausted sigh, his face changed. "Got it. Im on my way.." He ended with a click on his phone and turned to us. We all waited to hear his claim on this.

"Gomen.." he apologized, his palms claps together and his head bowing, "I have a meeting with someone today.." he announced then runs to the door, "Anyways guys, I need to go now, bye!"

I wave my hand, as he raised his and quickly closes the door. But somehow, our goodbyes somewhat seemed odd. He didn't bother to look at me and the way how we glanced to one another a while ago seemed distant. I wonder..was it something to do with-...

"What was that about?" Mitsuki borely gist and all was silent once more.

After the sudden call and sempai's claim, this left us with so many questions. Hiroomi-kun was silent, almost like formulating a thought on his own, as to Mitsuki-san was in her own world of thought as well.

 _I wonder wheres sempai going?_

I brought my two fingers under my chin, releasing a mindful thought.

 _But during his talk on the phone..it gave little clues as to where he was going. A relative or something connected to sempai? But its a doubt he's going to see him or her._

"Hey.." Hiroomi-kun, finally broke out of his bubble and broke the ice of silence. This caught our attention, as me and Mitsuki-san looked to his direction, "do you think we should go and check who's he's meeting with?"

None of us spoke a word, till Mitsuki-san walked out of the door and Hiroomi-kun jumped out of the window. That..that was a quick decision, looks like they decided to follow sempai then. I was left there with not much of a choice but to accompany them along. In fact, I was also curious so why not?

 **Akihito's POV...**

Its been long weeks, since I'm going to an area I've never been before. Well, aside from getting warning from my mother, how she keeps prattling on and on not to go off somewhere, where some unexpected dangers might show up. And yep, I got that post card again. Honestly, my moms childish post mails. I knew that right then, I should forget that as soon as possible.

Still, I wanted her to answer everything about the Beyond the Boundary and my connections along with it. Everything. But today, on her post, she announced that she'll be in America. Touring the place around it's famous sights, staying there for three months. As always, expecting the usual costumes, she wore the American bold eagle in her posts. Screeching like one at that. So I wasn't able to get started with my explanations yet. I sighed after remembering her goodbyes.

 _Guess I'll get that answer once she's back.._

Right now though, things will be different.  
After many twist and turns, here we are, back in our usual days.  
However, my mind is completely racing, drawn with infinite "what-if"s situations.

I also have this constant questions that's been conquering my mind. The unanswered question. My immortal existence as a half Youmu.

There should be an answer hanging upon my existence. I took a mindful thought as I walk, passing by a lot of people.

 _For what purpose was I half? Why haven't I met my father and why my mother is hiding the existence of Beyond the Boundary living within me? Just how were we connected? And what exactly trapped it to be sealed inside of me?_

So many questions yet so little answers. I need to know the whole conclusion to these questions.

In the gap of the trains door, a familiar white haired walked out, carrying heavy bags in each hand. He was turning his head from left to right till he noticed me.

So you see, my cousin is coming to this town.

"Hey!" I greeted as a white haired came into view. I ran up to him as he greeted once I showed myself to him. This peculiar white has always been his easy description and it wasn't that hard to find him among the crowds.

Running towards him, a sudden shout surprised me, stopping my tracks.

"sempai!" I thought at first I was hearing things but after turning around to the voice, a familiar peach haired came into view among the crowds. Her red glasses perfectly stood well on the bridge of her nose. The bespectacled beauty, Kuriyama was upfront me.

"What..Kuriyama?!" She just jump out of nowhere and right on the near poles are the Nase siblings, who flinch after I looked at them, "Mitsuki?! and Hiroomi?!" What are they doing here?!

"Welp, our cover was blown..haah" Mitsuki sighed as Hiroomi nodded. I can feel the sweat drop on the side of my head.

 _Why are you the one who's disappointed while I'm clearly in the dark of all this?_

Anyways, I thought theyre at the club? Although, I know that theyre keeping a watchful eye on me but I said I'll be back. Did they follow me here? I said I'll be back- Wait I said that before..

I turn to see Kuriyama. She was beat red, almost an uncontrollable feeling consumed her till I knew that expression. It was a paroxysm of rage. This is the first time I've seen her make such a face.

"Why...why is a **Ghoul** here?!" she yelled pointing at my cousin, Kaneki.

 **Mirai's POV...**

I shouted in a warning tone as if I was in a haste. I've never knew I had this kind of venom on my words, however, this intoxicated presence, the imaginable bloody thing glowing behind him was a perfect proof of my anger. They might not see it but I can. No-only a Curse Blood can.

 _I gotta..I gotta save sempai away from him!_

In a swift hurry, unwrapping my bandage, I took my ring off, materializing my blood into a sword. The sensation of grasping it, the cold feeling and iron scent, I hold on to it tightly. I put up a fighting stance and without any second thoughts to hold me back, I passed by sempai and braced myself towards the white haired, letting my anger cries for a finishing blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaneki's POV...**

My first arrival to Nagatsuki City was all decided since the moment I got a call and the post mail back in Tokyo. It was sudden but it seems urgent that I need to be there and if that wasn't unexpected enough, as soon as I step out to meet my cousin waving to me, a peach haired girl, who immediately holds out a blood sword, winged it around and within seconds, was running towards me with a killing intent. Those eyes were murderous, but I only stood still. It'd probably be best to run without fighting but the problem is that I dont know where to run to, aside knowing that Im in a station filled with alot of people.

"Die GHOUL!" She was in mid air as she shout out to this. Her blood sword ready to attack down above my head. I heed no mind to attack her and without much effort, I dodge her attack, missing her target as she pierced a crack on the floor. That force, it's already clear that she wants to kill me. I kept a neutral look.

 _This is an unusual greeting..and who knew I would face my_ _ **rival**_ _here.._

"Of all things.." I stood up, wiping the dust off my sleeves, "why is a **Curse Blood** doing here?" I glared at the girl but honestly, can't we settle this nicely and not fight with a lot of witnesses?

"I should be the one saying that!" She wailed and began to attack once more.

Or not..

 **Akihito's POV...**

"Kuriyama! Stop!" It was definitely weird. How Kuriyama just ended up fighting kaneki without much greeting on his arrival here to Nagatsuki City. I shouted but only to see her continuously tackling. Series of attempted slashes trying to go for the kill, like she's fighting with a Youmu. Not letting a single intention to stop. I grit my teeth knowing that shouting to her was useless.

 _It's no use...my words isn't getting through to her..!_

"It a good thing we hold up a barrier before anyone would notice this fight.." Hiroomi noted, placing the seal at each corners of the area we were in. Good thing though, cause we might endanger an innocent stranger in this gruesome fight.

"Yeah.." Mitsuki nodded, "but the most unbelievable thing is, why is Kuriyama fighting that guy..?" Hiroomi only shrug to this, while I tried to do my part. I tried all kinds of names to get her attention. Hell, even calling 'glasses' to tease her however that didn't work though that felt good..

"Maganest.." Hiroomi chimed in.

Note: Maganest; an extreme fetish of eye glasses~

"Definitely a maganest.." Mitsuki followed.

"Would you guys at least help here? instead of criticizing me?" I looked back at them, though its obvious they won't help since they're holding on the barrier.

"Have you tried teasing her? Like small breast?" Hirromi volunteered

"No that would only make her indestructable.." I answered

"Hmm.."

"How about 'my bespectacled beauty'?" I guessed

"That would have less effect then.." Hiroomi jeered. I put up my fingers on my chin.

"I see.."

"Why are you guys so conscious of choosing names instead of stopping them..?" Mitsuki interupted, pointing at the intense fight that was up front us. Kuriyama has been giving non stop attacks towards Kaneki and while he's been defending and evading her sword. They were causing a huge uproar, destroying nearby objects from here and there.

 _Isnt there something I could do to stop them? Theyre destroying whatever is upfront of them..! still Im glad that Hiroomi and Mitsuki did the barriers, making less damages but if I dont do something, things could get even worse.._

 _Come on..think Akihito!_

 _What could make Kuriyama to stop?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ah! I got it..!_

"Mirai!" This was the only name I could think of, aside from the names I've said, "Stoop!" I shouted, my only chance to get her to stop.

"Sempai!?" She finally snapped back, finally knowing that my words got through to her. Or was it that she decided to pay attention. However, she went pale but her eyes shows desperation, "Don't! Get away from here-"

"Kuriyama.." I cut her off, walking towards them with confidence, despite the ongoing fight.

"Sempai.." when I got closer, I took a hold of her wrist. Our stares interlocked.

"That guy your trying to kill is my COUSIN!"

...

...

...

"Did he just said 'cousin'?" Hiroomi pointed.

"cousin? Him?" Mitsuki spoke in a doubtful question.

"? Eh..?" Kuriyama looked at Kaneki, as if not believing what I've just said. I sigh, I think Kuriyama didn't heard that 'cousin' part. Her sword were stiff, near Kaneki's neck. Thank goodness I made it in time.

Still, I don't know how Kuriyama knew about him as a Ghoul, yet I continued on, "And for the record, he's not a Ghoul.." I stated, trying to clear up the misunderstanding, "He's a half just like me.."

As soon as those words were out, Kuriyama, looked at Kaneki then to me and suddenly as if a sudden realization shook her. She dropped her sword in a haze, which then vanished. Kuriyama's eyes went terribly wide and only could word out another confusing, "Eh?!" Her words were filled with complete surprise, toned in a dumbfounded echo around the station.

 **Kaneki's POV...**

It's a good thing that the misunderstanding ended, however, after introducing myself to Akihito's friends, it felt like the scene we caused didn't give much meaning and pulled it down in a friendly chat afterwards. Time sure is dragging on these days, even for a half ghoul like me that sees the world as wrong. Unfair and cold. There are certain times, that I'd get used to; certain things that include killing. I just get by and roll with it.

The Curse blood or rather Mirai Kuriyama, as Akihito introduced, wasn't satisfied to let me come to this city. Figures. I'm a ghoul after all..Half and she's a Curse Blood, but, I've learned that not everything is solved with a deadly weapon. Its true, I could cope up her attacks and evade them despite the fact that I can actually kill her. Yet, I'd rather avoid that thought.

Besides, I would likely wish to avoid fighting anyone at all cost. Especially in Nagatsuki City. Its a huge doubt that I cant eat anyone in this place, but theres a saying that Ghouls can eat Youmu's. If I get hungry, that can only be my only option left. Still, I was amazed to see that people around here didn't seem to noticed our intense fight, but that was soon later explained that, Hiroomi and his little sister Mitsuki, had put up a barrier before anyone would notice. Amazing, Spirit World Warriors are quite a handful when it comes to concealing.

But that immediately took a turn, when they suddenly had a call and decided to dismiss themselves, saying another Youmu was spotted. After that, Mirai Kuriyama excused herself and ran and tripped and began running again.

As me and Akihito walked inside his apartment, I let down my things on the floor and help him carry the rest of my stuffs. The place wasn't that big save for only that this apartment can carry two people living in and saying that states that I'll be living with Akihito for a while. When everything was settled and my things left properly in a room, I sat down to where Akihito was. There was a seconds of silence after I sat down till Akihito spoke.

"So Kaneki, whats with the sudden visit?" he began asking

"Actually" I rummaged inside my pocket, revealing a post card, "Your mother sent me this card-" a sudden action took the letter from me.

"Let's **not** read this.." he begged, deepening the 'not' word. I knew what he meant but I knew things won't be explained unless we open it. Plus I've ask an appraiser to unlock the blank note before coming here, so I don't want it to get it to waste.

"But all the information is in that note.." I pointed out and in defeat, he groaned.

"Argh" and returned the note to me, massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration, "fine..but let's do this quick.."

 _[neigh~!]-_

The note was flipped. Akihito, his hand on the note, while his head bowing on the desk. I can tell his covering that blushed of embarrassment.

"Are you sure you want to see this through the end?" he asked me and in action, I scratch my cheek

"I'm not gonna comment that out. Though your mother didn't change one bit.." I've known his mother for a long time when I came to visit Nagatsuki. One time, while being invited to Akihito's birth day party, I saw his mother dressed up as being a clown. Doing giggling and stuffs and dry humors for laughs. Another is when I asked about Akihito's father then after saying that, a full grown man, whose addressed himself as Akihito's father went up to me in person. That weird mustache and huge spectacled glasses, it was obviously his mother. Akihito stated that his mother likes to cosplay alot. I can note more about Akihito's mother but let get back to reality.

Akihito lets out a long sigh and flip back the note. As soon as he did, there, a hologram of his mother was viewed. The effects surrounding her had a sunny background along with a rainbow behind her but she's, as always, was in the most colorful costumes I've seen so far. She was wearing with mythical wings along with a colorful horn to indicate us that she's playing the role as a magical Unicorn. My view in this is simply silent but in Akihito's case, you can't really tell if he's disappointed or embarrassed.

 _[Aki~as a_ _ **guardian**_ _of the_ _ **Hueverse**_ _, you have to fight off the_ _ **powerful 8**_ _..]_ her hands gloved in black, raising 5 fingers and three fingers on the other, _[You must be curious what those Hueverse are right?]_ she winked making Akihito lower his eyes along with a straight line in his mouth. The imaginary lines of shame, consuming him.

 _[Rainbows are very rare and well, this_ _ **Hueverse Youmu's**_ _comes from that. This is called the_ _ **Hue phenomenon**_ _, known by the spirit world warriors as "_ _ **Hueverse**_ _" and this danger will get even more serious Aki~]_

Her horse ears and mythical wings flopped downward, signaling sadness in them.

 _[This hueverse are most certainly after you..]_

"Wha-"

 _[Now talk to the_ _ **hoof**_ _or I'll pile a_ _ **stack of hay**_ _on your spoiled mouth..]_

I think I hold a laugh there, but Akihito can clearly see that and is giving me the looks. Oh? Was I not supposed to laugh? Well, at least I'm honest.

 _[I brought Kaneki to your place in order to protect you from the Hueverse Youmu's..]_ I nodded with understanding.

 _So that's why.._

 _[Dont worry about taking Kaneki to school Aki~ I already took care of the preparations~]_ She released a thumbs up and a wink towards me, _[Kaneki-kun, my dear, please look after my wittle Aki. I'm counting on you to protect him with all your ghoul might. And if some chance that he has other crushes, report to me right away..]_

Right..

 _[and I'll deal with this matter into my own hoofs..]_ I was silent till Akihito shouted

"Mom! Dont say those types of things so seriously!" Akihito wailed, "and dont mix this matter to things about at school! Your talking about that my life at stake here!" But she doesnt seem to be listening as if she wasnt able to hear what Akihito said.

 _[Oh my poor little caft all grown up and giving the world his rainbow colored heart~]_ Her wings flapped in joy, smiling out a cute loving pose. Dancing around, cheering a while so Akihito feels more disgusted than ever.

 _[Okay, enough_ _ **stallion**_ _around. Aki, you best be careful. This youmu's are stronger than you think but don't worry your mommy unicorn will help you~]_ as a magical unicorn, she gives of a magical effect on her horn, summoning a colorful mist and sparkle dust.

 _[I covered up all the list that might arrive and look! I colored them out in a rainbow isn't that cute? Just like the moment you came to my life~ ]_ a blueprint of colors was viewed. Names in Japanese along with its likely description of each color. Me and Akihito took close inspection to this.

 _Let's see.._

 _ **Aka**_ _-_ _Acid type_  
 _ **Orenji**_ _-_ _Illusion type_  
 _ **Ki**_ _-_ _Electric type_  
 _ **Kimidori**_ _-_ _?_  
 _ **Midori**_ _-_ _Earth type_  
 _ **Ao**_ _-_ _Water type_  
 _ **Injigo**_ _-_ _Ghost type_  
 _ **Baioretto**_ _-_ _?_

I furrowed my brows, after consuming this new threat.

 _ROYGBIV..supposedly they're supposed to be 7 but adding Yellow Green was a surprise and not to mention it's written with three question marks. Looks like an unknown has entered this stage.._

 _[I don't know some of them and about their powers so forgive mommy unicorn okay?]_

"Riiight..." Akihito went silent and looked back at the door. He was giving an uneasy look and just after seconds of looking, he sighed, and flip the post card down.

"Excuse me for a moment.." he stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it, a figure fell down the floor. A peach haired girl, who fell face first on the floor. She groaned in pain.

I slightly turned my head side ways to see who's upfront him and to my surprise, it was the girl who tried to kill me. The curse blood. What is she doing here?

"Kuriyama.." Akihito said, looking down at the fallen girl, "what are you doing here?" he asked, as the girl, who's name Kuriyama, immediately stood up to face him.

"Ah..ah..." she was speechless at this moment, then in a click of the moment, she started wiping her glasses in response, "hehehe..hey sempai..wonderful weather we're having..?"

Akihito sighs from this and started pulling her inside, but only for her to disagree to that action as she was pulling her self away towards the opened door.

"N-no! No!" She struggled as if her life was in danger, "s-sempai!"

"What's wrong Kuriyama?!" Akihito said, trying his best to pull the girl in, "why are you like this? Don't be stubborn!"

"No!" She wailed, "anything but that!" she begged pulling her herself away to win this tug of war, "please sempai! D-dont make me come in the same room as him!"

I raised a brow after hearing the last part.

 _So I'm the reason huh..._

After a couple of minutes, she surrenders. But she isn't near about of 5 millimeters from me. Nope she's way far, right on the corner near Akihito's bathroom. Giving a nasty look at me, almost like cursing me with a dark atmosphere. Believe me, that dark aura is mentally spreading. Its obvious that she's giving a defensive mechanism so I won't get near her. To be honest, I don't like the attitude she's giving me. Its irritating though..really..

 **Akihito's POV...**

Wow, will you look at that. The place is already emitting a cold and dark atmosphere, its a miracle I can still breathe from it. Even their glares are already poisonous to look at surprisingly at a far glance. I've never seen Kuriyama giving such a frightening aura and I've already seen Kaneki's glares already, but I've never seen him this intense.

"Can you guys tell me why you guys fought?" I finally caught a breathe, breaking this cold and deadly silence. I have a feeling if I didn't break the ice, they might do something crazy after. Or worse, wreck my apartment.

"Sempai.." Kuriyama spoke, "You already know why I was called a **curse blood** right?" She began and I lowly nodded, "To be honest, our clan wasn't cursed from the start and that's where he comes in.." Kaneki huffed as he saw Kuriyama's intense glare.

"As the story goes.." said Kaneki, continuing Kuriyama's part, "Their clan was once a peaceful village. Nature surrounds them in harmony, nothing that you would think that clan wouldn't do to harm a thing until..." Kaneki soften lightly, telling the tale with emotion at his best imagination, "That day, as the legend goes, a Ghoul family appeared on the village. As uncertain and fragile the place was, the chief immediately accepted their visit. One night, a group of bandits came to the village, planning to steal their valuables. However, the family of Ghouls began to attack those bandits which then the village went in a panic.."

"..The chief decided to banish the family, banishing them off away. Peace was certain once more after weeks of the attack, but thats when a horde of Youmu's decided to corner the village.

"..and so, their clan, asked us Ghouls to give them power. The power to protect their clan. We gave them the power to used their blood as weapons, same as us Ghouls that had a predatory organ that we use in a fight. Which came to the birth of 'Hemokinesis'.."

"By?" I asked Kaneki.

"..By letting them drink our blood and that's how the alliance was made.." Kaneki continued, "As things stands, both the village and ghouls unitedly fought the Youmus and have succeeded in winning the battle.."

"The Curse Bloods and Ghouls were in good terms. However, it was till one of the Ghouls started killing us one by one.." Kuriyama spoke, triggering a tragedy on the plot, "The first trigger of it all was one of their chief killed ours, leaving us no choice but to commence to war. Being betrayed as nothing but a food to them. Luckily, I survive from those turbulent times and lived my whole life, hearing the tale from my mom.."

This struck a chord. Kuriyama was against Kaneki because of an old rivalry of an unspoken war, between the Curse Bloods and Ghouls. But now that I mention this, why didnt Kaneki tell me about this? "That can't be.." I lowly spoke, feeling bad.

"Yes.." my white haired cousin nodded, admitting to this.

I looked back at him, "Kaneki.."

"It's exactly as she said. I've heard of all the stories from other Ghouls, about the war between us and the Curse Blood Clan. It was a big history, that not a single Ghoul could ever forget and so was passed down from generations to the next. This reasons why we all reside in Tokyo. But.." Kaneki's eyes gave in a sheer of doubt, while so glaring at Kuriyama.

"The part were we Ghouls killing your chief was a different story. Your chief killed ours from the start.."

"What?!" Kuriyama stood up from the corner, surprised to hear this fact and began marching towards to Kaneki, "Y-you think mine was a lie?!"

"Your asking me?" Kaneki also stood up"But if what our legend says, it must be true.." And so they began to argue.

Oh boy, this could take awhile...But I should alert Hiroomi and Mitsuki about this..this Hue Phenomenon. It might be connected to the sudden deaths happening around the city..

 **Hiroomi's POV...**

After the event happening inside the station, I was suddenly called by my agents that they found something happening around the vicinity, not far from where the station was. Before going to the designated place, I asked for Mitsuki to go home. I need to protect my little sister at all cost. As a big brother, its my responsibility to look after her.

While walking among the pavement, I sense something bad nearby. My instincts are screaming 'danger' but I broke the thought and followed my gut. Bracing myself in an abandoned alley way, I found corpses left scattering in the area. I steeled myself from this and continued to ignore the gruesome bodies left behind from each corner as I walked. Turning to a sharp left, I caught a glimpse of a Youmu. I quickly went to hide in the corner after seeing it consuming yet another unfortunate victim.

 _This Youmu..it's all red.._

Its body, which is made entirely of blood, to whom I guess could changed its form freely, judging by how liquid it look. This would be a tricky Youmu, but if I could get a little closer, I might be able to trap it eith my barriers.

Attempting to sneak towards the mysterious red Youmu, my phone suddenly rang. I flinch from it as then that familiar notification beep alerted the mysterious red.

It attacked me, squirting red liquid towards my direction. I dodged in instinct

 _It's blood is toxic. Just like Mirai Kuriyama's Hemokinesis. Though their identical but this thing can also shape shift. Dammit!_

Before I could barricade the wild Youmu, it transformed into a cat, running away and in the crowds it vanish. However, I didn't stop there, I ran after it, thinking it might try to hurt nearby by standers. Also worst, it might try to possess someone. I better make chase.

That was my thought, but the sooner I saw it heading by the alley, I lost sight of it.

 **Mirai's POV...**

After some arguments back at sempai's apartment, I was informed about the 'Hue Phenomenon' and because of that, I came along with sempai, when he decided to buy some groceries.

"Why are you coming along too, Ghoul?"

"I came to this town in order to protect my cousin.."

"Sorry to be rude, but you dont need to. I'll be the one protecting him from now on. So I suggest you better go back to Tokyo.."

"Don't decide to throw me off. I just got here.."

"Guys, this really isnt the time to argue now..-"

I can feel a presence behind me as instantly, I attack it without a second thought with my blood sword which was already summoned in place. It was a good thing that we were in an alley, otherwise I might stir up some eyewitnesses.

The creature was all red, almost like blood. But that moment, I was sure that I killed it in half.

"What the-" I turned around to only see sempai, having face to face with the Red Youmu. My eyes went wide from the sight, it was Aka, as listed in the note. An Acid type.

Trying to attack Aka, it began to squirt tiny blood needles towards my way. I controlled my blood sword to spin it around, barricading me from getting hurt. Kaneki chose this chance to keep sempai safe and ask for him to run away.  
But sempai only stood, refusing to run.

"S..Sempai! Run-!"

I got caught and injured my arm, the blood was toxic and it burn my skin that I yelled in pain. Clutching at it, only to stung my palms but lessening the pain a while so.

"Kuriyama!" Sempai ran towards me. Holding me close, "Hang in there!"

The youmu was ready to start another burst of acid towards our way but was only to be blocked by a familiar red tentacle.

"..Are you guys alright..?" his eyes were cold steel as he used his kagune to block the acidic squirts. He sprung in to action, trying to stab the Youmu with his kagune, but only for the Youmu to liquify itself, avoiding to get hurt.

Getting too focus and with little space to fight, the Youmu took its advantage and struck Kaneki behind. Crashing him to the wall. He didnt move afterwards as his kagune dissipate from thin air. I began to beg sempai to get away from here.

Sempai gave a determined look and began shouting, "Hey you! Arent you looking for me?! Over here! Im right here!" This took the Youmu's attention and pounced towards sempai. My eyes went terribly wide. Sempai chose to be bait so we wouldnt get killed by it.

"Sem...pai..." I was so weak, I could barely even use my right arm.

The concrete walls cracked, as I noticed the white haired, moving. Kaneki was a Rinkaku ghoul, and among other types, they're the only Ghouls that heals faster. Looking in to this, I have just witnessed a monstrous recovery. Bloody veins popped right out of his wound, as it closed up leaving only a bate of new skin.

He limped towards me, and I stood up slowly, clutching my heated arm.

"We have to fight it together.." I turn to look at him, "It's the only way...Mirai Kuriyama..-"

Instantly, I held up my sword to his neck. He went silent but then sighed afterwards after formulating a thought.

"Listen.." he wailed in a vague tone, "I appreciate that you wanna kill me that bad however still, we have to team up and save Akihito.."

"A-are you...trying to coax me to..help you?" I tightly held my sword, grasping it firmly on my left arm. I have no time for this, I need to save sempai!

"..even you couldn't defeat it yourself, neither can I. But if the only option is to team up, then I'll bet on that.."

I gave in a second thought. Almost stopping halfway.

"so please.." His voice was mono toned, however, my eyes went wide.

 _Did he said please?_

"..I can't do this alone.."

 **Akihito's POV...**

Running in my best escape, I stopped my chase as I released up and down huffs, trying to catch my breathe from all the running scenarios I just did.

A red Youmu. Aka. Just like in my mom's post, the Hueverse Youmu's have started to make its move on me.

Trying to move once more, I got caught by a familiar red. I was cornered. I cant escape from it. When it pounced, I thought it was over. But..only to hear a loud yelp from it. I opened my eyes, and right in front are..

"Sempai!"

Kuriyama..

"Akihito!"

Kaneki..

"Guys!" I called, running towards them. A ghoul and a curse blood fighting side by side. Did they finally reached an agreement?

"Sorry were late Akihito.." Kaneki said under his breathe, "Someone just couldn't take the urge to stab someone without a thought.."

"Stab someone?" Kuriyama began, glaring at him, "I never even agreed to teamwork with you!"

..Or not..

"Nows not the time to argue guys!" I shouted, letting them realize what was happening as the red Youmu became to shape shift into a sludge looking arrow eared dog. A bubbling of growls reached our ears.

"Kuriyama, are you ready?" Kaneki jeered, looking right at the Youmu's steel white, whos ready to pounced at any moment.

Kuriyama nodded and began to rush towards the Red Youmu. Her hands, carrying her blood sword. The youmu bagan to race after her.

Kaneki, using his predatory organ of his which was called a **kagune** in a combat stance. Raised himself in the air, and while stabbing the Youmu. After little minutes, Kaneki had successfully stabbed it. It wailed and was about to liquify itself away but only for Kaneki to caught it.

He trapped the Youmu in place with his other two sets and begins to wrap another, tangling it tightly, now using all of his kagune, making it impossible to escape in his grasp and even if the creature tried to dissolve to a liquid, Kaneki tried to improvise his long and thin kagune into a cup-shape.

The monster wailed again but this time, a piercing shout in high pitch, making us to cover our ears from this. Kaneki as well, but still keeping it tangled, never intending to let go.

"Now Kuriyama!" Kaneki shouted

Kuriyama took this chance as she wailed a shout, her blood sword striking the creatures core.

Out in a haste, in the midst of the fight, a sound of shard fell down. Running towards the direction where I think the two might be, as the mist had gone away, there was the two, Kaneki on the ground exhaustion filled his posture and Kuriyama, relying on her sword on the ground. The two were in a bad shape but I was relief that their safe.

I found a stone in the middle where Kuriyama and Kaneki were. The stone was ox-blood. A very deep color of red unlike the usual stone cores that Youmu's releases. I took a hold of the stone and passed it to Kuriyama. Kuriyama, gave out a haggard smile.

"You know, you didn't need to stab Aka (the Red Youmu) along with my Kagune.." Kaneki wailed unemotionally but his tone sounded bitter.

"Was I?" Kuriyama jeered, mocking him in a haze "It was in my way.."

"'It was in my way' I was trapping it in place.." he grumbled, "You should thank me for that.."

"Well..if I hadn't killed it, sempai would be in a lot of trouble!"

"If I haven't trapped it, you wouldn't be able to kill it in the first place!"

And there they go again. It's still a surprise that Kuriyama can also argue over something like this. I released out a sigh, I just hope that the two of them will get along.


End file.
